


[Clexa Prompts]

by Voyagerborg85



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute Lexa, F/F, Time of the Month, cute clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyagerborg85/pseuds/Voyagerborg85
Summary: Lexa gets the dreaded mother nature visit, Clarke helps her out. Prompt for Heda over in CPH Kru!





	[Clexa Prompts]

**Author's Note:**

> Taking on Prompts so if you wish for a prompt you can DM me on @HedaClexaTrash on twitter or comment below. It can be anything you want within reason, also it can include scenes from my other works too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A string of Trigedasleng curses slipped out of Leksa’s mouth as she woke to a familiar feeling trickling between her legs and a sharp pain in her abdomen, feeling her insides twist itself into knots. Drawing her legs up to lie in a foetal position, “Jok! Not today!” She moaned lowly, her fingers pressing down on her stomach as if pleading for the pain to stop. She had a meeting with the clan leaders today and she couldn’t let this pain persist, she wasn’t even due for another week or so. A sharp jolt of pain through her abdomen almost had her crying out for Anya, she was the one who always took care of the girl during these monthly cycles but now she was on her own, times like these was when she mourned Anya’s loss the most. Breathing through the pain as she slid out of bed, she suffered through broken bones, dislocated limbs; surely she could cope with a little pain. At that moment the pain ebbed away but came back with an intensity, causing Leksa to brace herself against the doorway to her bathroom, holding her stomach as she cried out. This would not do, she would send for a servant to bring her medicinal tea to ease the pain and hold her over until the meeting was finished for the day. She had an obligation for her people, it was her duty; taking a slow deep breath to quell the ache that was beginning to settle in her abdomen. Wincing at every movement as she entered the bathroom, picking up a rag; she really hated to be a woman… and to be a Heda, she would surely make use of that balcony this week, she could already feel the irritableness settling in. 

 

With a groan, she shut the door behind her. 

 

» » » »

 

“The SkaiKru have no business being in the coalition! Why is |she| here?” The Sandkru ambassador stared at Klark with such disdain that the tension rose in the room, making Leksa even more irritable. 

 

“I have as much right to be here just as much as you all do. We can help with medicine, our people have the technology to teach your people. All we ask in return is helping us to survive through winter.” Klark was on her feet, hands clenched into fists; facing down the rest of the clan leaders, oceanic blue eyes locked onto a fierce angered gaze. 

 

“Stand down, both of you” There was a quiet command coming from the throne, quiet but forceful that the two leaders had no choice but to respect their Heda. Verdant eyes flicking to the blonde to assure herself that Klark was indeed listening to her, all of this bickering was only making the pain in her stomach grow worse with the tension, and there was a tightening around her eyes and mouth but for the most part she tried to keep herself impassive as not to give herself away just how much the cramps were affecting her. 

 

Klark did not miss the way that Leksa winced slightly from time to time and with the movement of Heda’s fingers against her abdomen, she was slowly putting the pieces together. A rush of concern washed over Klark for Leksa’s welfare, and she conceded from her fight with the other leader, not wishing to acerbate the situation, thus adding to the strain the Heda was already under. 

 

Steadying herself as she rose from the throne, she stood on the stairs and prayed that her voice would be even and firm as she spoke. “The Skaikru would be benefical to the Coalition as they have tek, tek that could help with our fisas. They had managed to bring back the Reapers to men, men that once belonged to your clans, The Skaikru brought down the Maunon with their tek; this could prove to be an asset should Azgeda turn against all of us. They are in the process of removing tek from Mount Weather” She held up her hands to halt the barrage of protests that died on people’s tongues. “They will destroy it so that it will be no more and if you wished, you can help them to reassure yourselves but I have it from WanHeda… that mountain will not harm our people anymore” She closed her eyes momentarily as tiredness ran through her body and she signalled for them to be dismissed. “We will reconvene in the morning.” 

 

Turning her back and walking out onto the balcony, resting her hands on the barrier; her head hung low to let the pain rise and ebb away before she could move. Tentative fingers upon the brunette’s back, warmth swelled up in her heart for she recognised the gentle touch from Klark and she turned her head to regard the blonde’s concerned gaze. “Please leave, I do not want anyone to see me like this… not you.” 

 

“You’re in pain, Lexa, I could see it from where I was” Her fingers trailed around to rest against Leksa’s waist, making the woman turn to face her. “Is it your period?” She bluntly asked the brunette, causing Leksa’s brows to furrow in confusion. 

 

“What is a period?” She felt Klark’s fingers slip to touch her stomach and for a moment it felt nice and somehow it slightly eased the cramps. 

 

Klark misunderstood the context of Leksa’s question and stammered over her words. “I--- well. It is a thing we as females go through and--” A calloused hand covered Klark’s mouth lightly, blue eyes meeting an amused gaze with a tiny smirk hiding on the corner of Leksa’s mouth. 

 

“I am familiar with what we go through, I just did not know what the word meant” Pulling her hand away and clasping her hands behind her back. “I have had a tea to ease my pain but it---” She bent slightly, her hand covering her stomach and her features went pale; Klark moved quickly to hold up the Heda, her arm around the woman’s waist. “C’mon, back to your chambers, I can help you better there.” She spoke kindly as she walked Leksa over to the door and pulled away from her, knowing that the guards needed to see that Heda was alright and not under threat. 

 

Once they were in the Heda’s lavish bedroom, Klark ushered Leksa to the bed, urging her to take her jacket off and pushing up the Heda’s shirt to expose her stomach. Ignoring the brunette’s look of confusion. “Lay down, and I’ll be right back.” 

 

Klark slid into the bathroom, eyes searching for cloth strips that she could soak in warm water, grinning triumphantly when she found some so she could complete her task. A small smile appearing on the blonde’s lips at the sight of a sleepy Heda laying on the bed, obviously struggling to keep awake for Klark’s return. 

Calm and sure fingers spread the cloths across the soft plains of Leksa’s stomach, she didn’t miss the slight shiver that trembled up the other woman. She wasn’t sure what it was but this changed something between them, the care and concern that Klark was showing the woman that she.. Felt something for. The air was charged with energy and Leksa’s eyes showed vulnerability and the blonde was taken aback at seeing tears in those green eyes. Shifting herself to pull Leksa into a loose embrace, not caring if she was overstepping but she had to show that she still cared. 

 

Leksa did not let her tears fall but she allowed the embrace, she needed the warmth and closeness for now, she pulled one of the blonde’s hands down to her stomach and pressed down, silently asking for Klark to keep it there. Klark had never been afforded the privilege of fully seeing Leksa in her vulnerability. There were little small moments that meant everything to the both of them, Klark revealing the truth behind Jake’s death, Leksa speaking about Costia one night in the Heda’s tent and together they came together to share a heartfelt kiss before Mount Weather. She in those three months, came to understand why Leksa had to do what she did but it still hurt like jok; but in her heart… she knew she fell in love with the girl from the ground and along with that was Heda and she loved them both. In her arms was the girl who she fell in love with, the one who opened up to her little by little. Pressing a kiss into brunette strands as she slowly moved her fingers in soothing circles, yeah… things were going to be okay between them, time was all was needed. 

 

Little snores came from the brunette’s lips, and Klark tried not to giggle at the sight of Leksa who was the most feared Commander of 12 Nations, snuggling into the blonde’s side and her head tucked into the crook of Klark’s shoulder. 

 

With one last kiss against Leksa’s head, Klark let her eyes close and dream of a time when they are able to shuck the burdens of duty of their shoulders and they can just… be. 

  
Clarke and Lexa, two girls in love.  


End file.
